Amor Gatuno
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Millie a crecido y todo eso el Sr. Gato lo esta notando, sobre todo las partes de su cuerpo que la definen como la hermosa jovencita en la que se esta convirtiendo... Sr. Gato que hara para que su dueña deje de verlo como su mascota y no como algo más?


Como siempre estoy en el Garage de los Burtonberguer planeando algo para "Dominar al planeta". Habían pasado varios años desde que me acogierón en su familia, exactamente 8 largos años, ese odioso de Coop todavía seguía interfiriendo con mis planes apesar de que practicamente era un adulto, pero aún así me eh salido con la mía muchas veces gracias a que él Sr. Burtonberguer no le cree nada de lo que yo hago para acabar con el planeta, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, ahora que Coop se ira a la Universidad a estudiar me puedo concentar mejor en mis planes.

Seguía pensando en que pieza faltaba para el rayo que estoy construyendo cuendo escuche que alguien me llamaba.

—¡Sr. Gato! ¡Sr. Gato! — Llamó la voz de una hermosa joven que según mis calculos estaba por la cocina y bajaba las escaleras al garage.

—¡Sr. Gato! ¡Aquí estas! ¿Donde te habías metido gatito travieso? — me reprochó dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi con la intención de agarrarme, yo simplemente me acerque a ella ronroneando en el momento que ella me cargo y sintiendo su pecho suave.

Para mi desgracia me había encariñado tanto con Millie que ya no trataba de salirme de sus brazos cada vez que quería marcarme y es que en esos años ella había cambiado bastante no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente. Ya no hacía rabietas cada vez que quería algo y no se lo daban, ya no se llevaba tan mal con Coop y ya no jugaba con sus muñecas.

Se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa para sus 16 años. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado hasta la cadera, sus hermosos ojos negros ya no tenían más las gafas que solía usar cuando era niña, ya no tenía braques, su piel era blanca como la leche y su cuerpo se había desarrollado al máximo atrayendo mucho la atención masculina. En resumen ella había pasado de ser una niña para florecer como toda una mujer.

—Vamos Sr. Gato te pondre tus Friski bits de pescado! Ya sé que son tus favoritas - dijo Millie dejandome en el suelo y poniendo frente a mi un tazón lleno de mis amados Friski bits, en un segundo empezé a devorar con muchas ansias mi deliciosa comida mientras Millie me acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando termine de comer vi como Millie se retiraba a su habitación y yo la seguí. Al llegar ella cerró la puerta y comenzo a quitarse la ropa lentamente... al parecer iba a tomar una ducha ya que la vi agarrar una toalla y dirigirse al baño. Me quedé pasmado pensando, que Millie era la criatura mas bella que había conocido en el planeta. No solo porque me dio un hogar y el amor que a mi tanto me hacía falta sino que además poseía un cuerpo demasiado perfecto para alguna de las chicas de su edad. Ahí es donde me comence a sentir extraño.

Me puse a pensar en que pasaría si Millie quisiera tener un novio? Ahí me di cuenta de algo... Ningún hombre la merecía! Solo a mi me corresponde la tarea de protegerla y amarla, ante ese pensamiento me deprimí, porque sabía que Millie me quería; pero no de la misma forma que me a mi me gustaría. Ella... solo me ve como su mascota...

Entonces pasó por mi mente una alocada idea, si quería estar junto a ella por el resto de mi vida... tendría que ser de su misma especie para poder cortejarla como debería... debía ser humano...

Enseguida corrí al garage en busca de materiales para construir un rayo que me permitiría ser un humano como mi querida Millie, una vez tomada la decisión, era imposible volver atrás yo ya había escogido en convertirme en humano... y nadie me haria cambiar de opinión.

Así es como él Sr. Gato paso la mayor parte del tiempo fabricando el rayo que le permitiria ser un humano.

Millie estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un paea de revistas de chica despues de la relajante ducha que tomó, notó que el Sr. Gato no estaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que cuando aún era una niña él siempre desaparecía la mayor parte del día y regresaba al anochecer.

Cuando pasarón un par de horas Millie apago las luces y se puso un camisón que se ceñia a sus curvas pero que era muy cómodo algo seductor, no había nadie en la casa más que ella y Sr. Gato ya que su padre había acompañado a Fiona y Coop al aeropuerto para partir a la Universidad, estaba a la cuenta sola ¿Verdad?...

No le dio más vueltas y se fue a dormir.

-Sr. Gato-

Al fin.

Lo hice.

Una vez terminado el rayo lo único que tenía que hacer era dispararme a mi mismo para que surgiera efecto.

Camine hacia un espejo y admiré por última vez mi forma gatuna, levante el rayo sobre mi cabeza esperando que funcionará y... disparé.

Al instante que lo hice sentí un dolor horrible recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sentía que me estiraba cada vez más y como algunas partes de mi cuerpo cambiaban, de repente todo se torno oscuro y me desmaye.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero en el momento que me levante pude notar que el rayo había funcionado! No pude estar más feliz por eso, aunque me sentía algo extraño, caminar con este nuevo cuerpo era algo complicado porque no lograba nantener el equilibrio pero despues de ratos de practicar había logrado caminar como una persona nornal.

Con todo el asunto de caminar bien solucionado, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer... ver a Millie.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y cruce por el pasillo a la habitación de Millie, cuando llegué, con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrí la puerta lentamente y me adentré en la habitación de la única chica que me consideraba adorable en mi forma gatuna.

Cerré la puerta trás de mi y suspiré de alivio al verla dormir placidamente en su cama.

Me acerque a ella con cuidado y trepé hacía su cama hasta quedar de frente con ella aún dormida, con cuidado de no despertarla me acerque a su cuello e inhalé profundamente su aroma de dulce y galletas, me quedé así por un rato y luego decidí dejar un beso en esa zona y continuar mi recorrido hacía su tierno y angelical rostro que estaba cubierto por algunos mechones de su cabello que con delicadeza aparte de ahí.

Cuando fui demasiado lejos y besé la comisura de sus labios, ella desperto y me miró aterrada al no saber quien era.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¿Que haces en mi habitación? — me preguntó mientra se cubría con las sabanas y se alejaba de mi hasta la cabecera de la cama, solo pude sonreir de lado.

—¿Es que no me reconoces Mi dulce? — pregunté volviendome a acercar hacía ella.

—¿Es que acaso debería? — preguntó algo desconfiada.

—¡Claro que sí! — exclamé — soy alguien muy importante para ti, alguien que esta en deuda contigo por aceptarme en mi otra forma y cuidarme siempre.

Cuando le dije eso su cerebro pareció haber entendido las indirectas, acerco una de sus pequeñas nanos a mi rostro y lo acarició preguntando.

—¡¿¡S-Sr. Gato!?! — exclamó sorprendida

Acerque la mano que había acariciado mi rostro y me la lleve a los labios.

—Al fin me reconoces Mi dulce — dije con una sonrisa.

—Pe-Pero como? Como es que... — confundida.

—Eso no importa ahora Mi dulce, lo que importa es que logre volverme humano para poder estar junto a ti mi preciosa Millie - habló con voz seductora y dulce mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja arrancandole un suave gemido.

—E-Espera esto... esto no esta bien — poniendo las manos en su pecho separandolo un poco.

—Acaso ¿amas a alguien más? — preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

—No es eso si no que... todo esto es muy confuso para mi y no es fácil de digerir que el gatito que eh cuidado durante años de la noche a la mañana se convierta en un apuesto chico de 17 o 18 años — habló rapidamente nerviosa.

—Mmm... así que ¿me consideras atractivo? — le sonrió picaramente ladeando la cabeza.

Millie se dió cuenta lo que dijo y se sonrojo.

—¡N-No! Yo eh lo-lo que quise decir es que... — El chico la calló atrapando sus labios en un beso que demostraba todo su amor hacia su irresistible Ama.

—No digas nada Millie... al menos no esta noche — separandose de sus labios.

La mano del chico fue directo hacia el rostro angelical de su Ama y lo acarició con extrema delicadeza para no arañarla con sus garras bajo hacia su nuca y la atrajo hacia si para darle otro beso, una que esta vez ella correspondio hechandole los brazos al cuello y atrayendolo salvajemente hacia ella.

En pocos segundos el joven le había quitado su camisón dejandola en un sostén de encaje negro quecomo a todo hombre o Extraterrestre-gato inexperto se le dificulta desabrochar causando una risa de la joven que estaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — preguntó algo divertida.

El chico solo asintió sonrojado.

Millie posó sus manos hacia atras deshaciendo el broche de su sujetador y lanzandolo hacia un lugar incierto de la habitación.

El chico poso su mirada en los montes blancos de su compañera y se acerco para poder lamer a gusto esos cremosos pechos que arrancaban gemidos de la hermosa chica.

Millie agarró la cabeza del chico presionandolo más contra su pecho para que siguiera lamiendo con mas rapidez.

La chica empezó a gemir y depronto cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía sus bragas , esta vez se sintió avergonzada y trató de cubrirse con sus manos pero el chico gato la sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas y la detuvo.

—No trates de cubrirte — habló con vos seria — eres muy hermosa no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada — para probar su punto la volvió a besar esta vez con más ganas.

Unos cuantos minutos despues el chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que su adorada Millie así que se dirigio finalmente a su entrada besando con amor todo su rostro tratando de relajarla, ya que según estaba enterado de los ocho años qud había investigado las costumbres humanas la primera vez dolia y lo que menos quería era dañar a su amada.

—Millie tranquila, lo que menos busco es hacerte daño — susurro en su oído — tienes que confiar en mi ¿si?.

Millie asintió aún atemorizada.

—Bien — despacio y sin apuro comenzo a empujar lentamente su hombría dentro de la pequeña hendidura y cuando olió algo de sangre saliendo de su entrada se dio cuenta finalmente de que Millie le pertenecia.

—¡Agh! — gruño Millie cuando sintió como él tenía todo su miembro adentro, era una sensación de lo más horrible!! Así que optó por quejarse en silenció porque de nada le servia gritar, despues de todo aunque lo hiciera el dolor no iba a desaparecer así como así.

El chico comenzó a ir en un vaivén lento para que Millie se acostumbrara a su tamaño y pudiera aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor.

—¡Ah! Ahh... — gemia de una manera descontrolada, el dolor había desaparecido por completo transformandose en placer.

Movierón sus caderas juntas buscando más placer y ambos de inmediato se movian en una sincronia que decia por demás que eran el uno para el otro.

—Mi-Millie — jadeó exitado el joven sin dejar de mover sus caderas — T-Te Amo — soltó en un gemido.

—Y-Yo tambien, te Amo mi gatito travieso — gimió Millie agarrandose del cabello del chico y besando su frente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso — sonrió viendola a los ojos.

Cuando sintierón que estaban por llegar ambos se sostuvieron de lo que encontrarón para calmar los espasmos que recorrian sus cuerpos Millie araño la espalda de su querida ex-mascota y él se sujeto de las sábanas de la cama de la adolescente cuando sintió que explotó en su interior.

El joven agotado se dejo caer en el pecho de Millie dando un suspiró satisfecho mientras esta le acariciaba sus cabellos morados.

Ambos estaban demasiado cansados por el esfuerzo físico hací que se dejarón vencer por el sueño quedandose dormidos tapados con la colcha de la chica.

En toda la noche cambiarón varias veces de posición hasta allar una cómoda para dormir y a la final quedarón: ella recostada en su pecho musculoso y él acariciando la espalda de la joven durmiente en su pecho que de por si, ya lucía adorable con su larga cabellera desarreglada y su piel sonrojada por el cansado ritual.

Duerme bien Mi dulce - beso su sudada frente y la abrazó protectoramente para así dormir con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

**...**

Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Como están?

Bueno como habran podido leer, es un pequeño lemon entre esta peculiar pareja... eh notado que nadie hace historias con la pareja MillieXSr. Gato y pues me parece que si el fuera humano harían una pareja muy linda y bueno salió esto.

Ustedes ayudenme diciendo en los comentariós que opinan sobre esta pareja, apoyenme con un review y diganme como me salió **este escrito.**

Y bueno como siempre les mando saludos a mis queridos lectores.

Con cariño CristalHeart28


End file.
